Parentage: The Sansevieria variety ‘Supsan1402’ originated as a seedling selection from the controlled pollination of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent, Sansevieria hybrid ‘VH5’, with the unpatented, proprietary pollen parent, Sansevieria ‘MH5’. Both parents were developed by, and are owned by, the inventor and were never commercially released. Said crossing was conducted by the inventor in a small, netted greenhouse in Chonburi, Thailand in December of 2010. Seeds resulting from the cross were harvested and subsequently sown in March of 2011. Resulting progeny were grown to maturity for the evaluation of unique characteristics. Of these progeny, several varieties were selected which exhibited a pineapple-like growth habit with a limited number of arched leaves radiating from a basal rosette, unique coloration and patterning of the foliage, and foliage which was soft and brittle so as not to inflict injury if the plants were to come into contact with a hand or other body part.
After further observation of said candidate varieties, one plant was selected in March of 2012 which exhibited a combination of unique characteristics suitable for commercial release. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. The new cultivar was given the breeder denomination ‘Supsan1402’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘Supsan1402’ by way of harvesting vegetative ground shoots was first initiated in April of 2012 at Chonburi, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation of vegetative ground shoots, eight generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.